Rindie VS!
by Razaraga
Summary: This is a series where Rindie fights things, see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

It was a terrible time to be on earth. The humans and monsters both stood on opposites end of a large field, and both were equipped for war. No one knew why the humans attacked first, but the monster king would not allow his people to be slaughtered relentlessly.

As the two races charged at each other, a deafening _boom_ resounded throughout the air. Both forces stopped, confused, looking up as what looked like a small meteorite fell.

With a resounding crash, the meteor struck right in the middle of the two armies, leaving a small crater. A small figure, the size of a child, slowly floated out of the child, in the lotus position. The child was wearing a strange sweater that had one side, the left, a light green with a tan stripe, and the right a light blue with a two, smaller pink stripes. The child was also wearing brown long pants, with black boots.

In the child's left hand, a red human SOUL was held, presumably theirs by the fact that the child was a human. In the right, however, was what put everyone on edge.

In the child's right hand was a white BOSS MONSTER SOUL. The humans all started grinning, thinking this child was sent to help them, and the monsters got nervous, not sure they could win.

"HUMANS, MONSTERS!" The child shouted, addressing both armies. "I COME TODAY TO RIGHT A WRONG, TO FIX SOMETHING BEFORE IT CAN BE TRULY BROKEN!"

This seemed to cement the idea of the child being on their side to the humans, who had full blown smiles on at this point. The child turned to the humans, a DETERMINED expression on their face as they opened their eyes.

Their eyes were brown, like their hair, though they had a red tint. "Humans, you have attacked these monsters out of _fear_ , a petty reason, and for that… I turn down my own human blood, no… I _forsake it!_ " The child exclaimed, bringing HOPE to the monsters, bringing their max HP up.

The humans had frowns on their faces, snarls, and general expressions of anger and disappointment. Seven humans stepped forward, the mages of the army. "Impudent child." The leader, another red SOULed human, the _only_ other red SOULed human said.

"You forsake us for the monsters? Fine, you may die with them!" The human declared, the seven of them getting ready to fight.

"You know, this SOUL was a gift from a monster friend of mine, before they… fell down." The child said, looking at the SOUL fondly. "And with it, we will become one and _finish you all_!" The child exclaimed.

Before anyone had a chance to do anything, the child slammed the two SOULs together, fusing them. When they did they, the child screamed, enveloped in a orb of magic.

The childs figure seemed to… grow, lengthening into a more adult form. A strange shape replaced the childs head as armour seemed to grow from in them, the light fading to reveal what they now were.

They appeared to now be covered by thick bones as armour, a strange top half of a skull serving to protect their head, a red light leaking out of the skulls head. The armours fingers ended in sharp claws, and the now adult human seemed to be barely human anymore, evident by the blackness that had replaced the white of their skin, it being a deep coal like blackness.

Two skeletal wings came out of the child's back, and a long skeletal tail that ended in a sharp dangerous spike. In the childs hands were two bones, that seemed to be a mix of bone and blade, with a bone handle and a metallic bone blade.

"Let's settle this, me versus you seven!" The now adult human declared, stomping on the ground and making a bone dome around the two armies, and smaller walls surrounding the seven humans and themself.

"Gladly." The red SOULed human said, brandishing a sword and charging.

The fusion between monster and human charged back, the other six humans strangely not attacking yet, as if confident the red was all that was needed to defeat the hybrid.

It would be lying to say the two forces clashed, as much as the hybrid violently chucked the human back, on their back, to the six others. This seemed to make the other six tense, the red human nodding to the orange and light blue.

The two charged the hybrid, one wearing gloves and the other with a knife, both weapons glowing the color of their wielders. The hybrid charged the orange right on, dodging the light blue and stabbing the orange through the back.

The human seemed surprised that the attack was in fact not magical, but _physical_ , the fatal wound doing it's job and killing the human in a single blow. Before anyone could react, the hybrid grabbed the SOUL, an orange tint covering them,

This seemed to boost their speed, because before anything else could happen, the hybrid flashed forwards, cutting the light blue humans head off before the human could do anything, taking their SOUL as well, making a light blue tint mix with the orange.

The hybrid seemed to grow as well, their wings now seeming to house the two human SOULs, the left the light blue, and the right the orange.

"No!" The purple, green, yellow, and dark blue SOULed humans cried, anger crossing their faces as they charged. The hybrid did something different for this, summoning the head of whatever their helmet was, some being orange and some being light blue.

The heads charged the four, firing blasts the same color as themselfs. The humans were unprepared for the barrage, and thus were swiftly killed, leaving four SOULs that were swiftly taken.

The hybrid glowed again, revealing them with the first two in their wings, the purple in the left knee and green in the right, the dark blue in their left forearm and the yellow in their right forearm.

The hybrid cracked their neck, grinning. "What now, red human?" The hygrid asked. The red SOUL suddenly had a huge spike of DETERMINATION, making a red aura visible around them.

The red human charged the hybrid again, and the hybrid charged right back. The two forces clashed, in a stalemate, making the hybrid grin. The hybrid slashed with their left sword, it being parried by the red SOUL who took the opportunity to stab at the hybrid.

The blow glanced off their armour, however, the hybrid raising the arm with the dark blue SOUL, turning the red SOUL blue, and slamming them into the ground, raising both blades, one in their magic grip so they could keep the human down, and stabbing the human in the heart and brain.

As the red SOUL floated up, it seemed to try to resist, to RESET… but it was refused by the hybrid grabbing it, too, absorbing the SOUL. The hybrid grinned, lowering the inner wall of bones, and opening the outer wall for the monsters side, so they could leave.

"Monsters!" The hybrid said, smiling kindly. "I have defeated the human mages, now please, leave while you can, I don't want to harm any of you." They said.

The monsters sent thankful looks the hybrids way, before leaving through the opening. The hybrid then turned to the humans, smiling widely, summoning white versions of the blasters.

"Well, goodbye, humans." They said, snapping their fingers, the bone swords gone, eradicating the humans in beams of white light.

A/N: **WELCOME TO THE START OF RINDIE VS! If you wanna see Rindie kill something, someone, or a group or whatever, simply review your suggestions and I'll see if I like it or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know these two might not be the… most well known of _**little bastards**_ yet, but if you want to know, go watch GlitchTale on Youtube, all the way through. I was given a little _permission_ to write fanfics on the show a _long time ago_ , and I'd be honestly surprised if Camila remembered me… but today, I decided to abuse that permission to give you this… I hope you enjoy.

It was a terrible day to be on the surface. While the birds were signing, and the flowers most definitely blooming, there was one little _**bastard**_ that should really be burning in hell.

Said bastard looks like an ordinary human girl, who goes by 'Betty'. Better had this little pink thing for an ally called 'Akumu'. Now, while Rindie, who we all know by now, was forbidden from interfering with the _main_ timeline… all others are free.

Rindies choice to not interfere with the 'main' timelines of worlds was purely theirs, understand, because nothing could really stop them if they wanted to do so anyway, but they had their own INTEGRITY, and would shome PERSEVERANCE and stick to their word on things like this, so interfering with a timeline running _identical_ to the main would just have to suffice.

In _every other_ timeline with this pair, Rindie annihilated the two without a passing glance, before they could become a problem… but in _this one_ , in _this timeline_ … the two had already killed Sans, harmed Gaster, and killed Alphys and Undyne.

Now these actions made Rindie _**absolutely livid**_ , and when you piss off a multi-omniversal being… well, let's just say a _**bad time**_ is the _least_ of your worries.

* * *

Rindie appeared with their knife in front of the last of the random pink _things_ attacking everything in the city and surrounding area, blasting the pink _thing_ before it could react and teleporting away.

"Alright… _**now for the source of all of this madness**_." Rindie said, scowling. Normally, when Rindie fought something, they were playful, just having a good time… this is not one of those times.

Clenching their hand around the handle of their knife more, Rindie teleported into the room to see the _thing_ killing Undyne. Rindie shook in anger as they charged the thing, kicking it across the room.

This made it fly and hit the wall, looking up and growling at Rindie before charging, a pink sword in it's hands. Like I said before… Rindie was not playing around today.

Normally, Rindie would have pretended the knife was just a match for the pink blade, but this time, the _shattered_ the pink blade by grabbing it, _crushing it_ in their hands and looking very unamused.

This made the _thing_ gasp in _fear_ , it's hair turning pure pink as it took a step back away from Rindie. Rindie decided to 'help' the thing in it's efforts to get away, providing a very helpful _punch in the jaw_ that shattered the things jaw and sent it right back into the wall.

"I know Cam probably had plans for you… but I do not care, you have infuriated me you _thing_ , and for that… you die." Rindie said coldly. "I've decided to take a approach similar to the Chara of this world, in my method of killing you… I will kill you with all the **HATE** I have gathered for you, and then you will be **ERASED** from all timelines except for the main."

Rindie admits, monologuing like a cartoon villain wasn't the _best_ way to start this FIGHT. This was evident from the gasp that left them as they were pierced in the chest, a strangely colored SOUL on the end of the pink spike. The SOUL was black on it's left side and white on it's right.

"Huh… you bastard." Rindie said, _laughing_. "I underestimated you!... that's not gonna happen twice." Rindie said, laughter gone.

"Because… _**I REFUSE**_." Rindie exclaimed, a burst of power coming from the SOUL that pushed back the being and removed the spike from the wound in the SOUL, it seeming to _regenerate_ back to normal.

"I haven't taken this form in a _very long time_ … be glad I'm showing _you_ it." Rindie said as their body glowed. Rindie grew to be twenty feet tall, and their clothing was gone, it having no need to be there now.

Instead, what stood there was a being that seemed to be made of a universe, but littered in the 'space' of the universe was not stars, but instead _SOULs_ , multiverses upon multiverses worth of SOULs. The being arched it's back as _ten_ wings appeared out of each side of it's back, the right half feathered in appearance, and the left like a bat's.

The being snapped it's 'eyes' open, them being nothing more than seven multi-colored lights, the lights seeming to shift between all the SOULs colors constantly. The being had _fourteen_ of these eyes that went from almost miniscule to two main ones, seven on each side of it's face.

In the beings chest was the Black and White SOUL from before, a large picture almost on it's chest, if it weren't for the various other SOULs that seemed to be inside of it. The being growled as it's hands shifted, becoming menacing claws, their feet gaining the same addition, a spiked tail that looked similar to the rest of them coming from the base of it's spine.

Flashy transformation over, the being flapped all twenty wings, _shooting_ forward and appearing in front of the _thing_ that had caused it so much _anger,_ so much **HATE**.

Tips of their claws glowing a red-tinted black, the being raised it's claws, pointing all twenty at the crude facade of a child… and blasted. The very _multiverse_ shook with this blast, as every evil version of Betty was obliterated all at once, leaving only the good versions, and the main in the original GlitchTale timeline.

" _ **Goodbye, you wretched thing**_." Rindie said coldly as they waved their hand, reviving everyone that died in this universe and all others by the hands of that thing, before leaving for their void to rest and calm down.

A/N: Ah, a good venting session, don't you agree?


End file.
